


Idiots in Love

by theNationsBoyfriend



Series: All you knead is love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Domestic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNationsBoyfriend/pseuds/theNationsBoyfriend
Summary: Chanyeol’s adorable baker gives him baked cookies every Saturday morning. But one day when his cute neighbor doesn’t come to his house, he goes to check on the smaller himself only to find the little baker bawling his eyes out.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: All you knead is love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the mods for always answering my endless questions. You are really the cutest. 
> 
> A big, big thank you to my baby bub for always supporting me no matter how much I mess things up. I love you a loottt.
> 
> My beta S, thank you for being a part of this journey. 
> 
> Dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this baby. 
> 
> Finally to the prompter, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. ^_^ Let me know your views.

After that fire incident Chanyeol tries his best to hide his embarrassed self from his neighbour. Whenever the baker comes out of the house, he’ll go in or will do anything in his power to not meet him.

On the third day, when he was in the small garden of his house, the baker came out of his house to have some fresh air. He saw him and lifted his hand in a small wave but the taller instantly ducks down, crawling in the bushy green leaves to hide his giant self. He sat there in the middle of the shaggy plants for a few seconds, holding his breath and waiting for the smaller to go back to his house so that he could come out from his very uncomfortable position.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing there?”

Chanyeol freezes when he hears the smaller. He was sitting on all fours in the middle of the plants. He slowly turns his head to find Baekhyun standing on the other side of the small fence separating their houses.

_Well… welcome to ‘Chanyeol embarrassing himself 2.0’._

Chanyeol laughs it off as he stands up. “Hahaha… I was… just-” The taller looks around to find some excuse. Finding none, he goes with the very first idea his brain gives him. “Just checking the… soil. Haha… it looks so nice and beautiful… and wet. Isn’t it?” He grins wide, a bit too wide.

“Oh… is it?” Baekhyun tilts his head in stupefaction. Before the smaller can say anything else, the taller just runs back to his house.

^-^

Next Saturday, his doorbell rings again. He awkwardly opens the door to the same adorable, pink haired baker.

That day, Baekhyun firmly tells him not to be embarrassed and how he appreciates Chanyeol coming to save him. Baekhyun said a lot of more things too to make him at ease but Chanyeol was too focused on how his neighbour’s luscious lips move when he talks than to listen to what he was saying.

That talk started their Saturday cookie tradition again. Every Saturday Chanyeol waits for the little baker and his delicious cookies again. They have started making more conversations too, not to the point of open flirting but yeah… it’s better than before.

^-^

It’s Saturday today. So Chanyeol wakes up a little early. He peeks in Baekhyun’s kitchen through his window to check up on the smaller. It is empty. Probably he is already done with baking cookies.

  
After shower Chanyeol sits on the barstool adjacent to his kitchen platform. He glances at the digital clock. It’s already half past eleven in the morning. Baekhyun should already be here by now but he isn’t. _Weird._ He is usually very punctual, always coming at the same time every Saturday.

The taller sighs as he munches his simple cereal and milk breakfast. The urge of having a glimpse in Baekhyun’s phone or computer is very strong. He can simply check if the smaller is okay or not by a few clicks here and there. Being a professional hacker, it’s not a big deal for him. The big deal is his self control.

But hey! he just thinks about it so he can check up on Baekhyun if the smaller is okay or not. It’s not like he wants to spy on him or something.

The taller stands up from his seat taking a quick look at the clock again. Despite getting himself in such an awkward situation last time, Chanyeol makes up his mind to go to the baker’s house even though his brain was screaming a big _no_.

He’ll just go, knock and ask if the cutie is okay or not. That’s it. The taller flexes in front of the mirror, running his fingers in his hair as he nods to himself before walking out of his house casually like he isn’t panicking inside.

He does a little pep talk about how he’ll not do anything embarrassing this time before ringing Baekhyun’s doorbell.

When even after ringing the bell no one answers, the taller bends his index finger to gently knock on the door. As soon as his finger touches the door, the door cracks open.

Chanyeol hesitates before entering through the already unlocked door. He was about to call Baekhyun when he noticed the pink haired guy sitting on the couch, his head bobbing a little as he let out little sobs.

_Why is he crying?_

Chanyeol carefully walks closer to him. “Baekhyun? Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

He walks around the couch and stands in front of the smaller one who was sitting on the grey couch Indian style, nose red as his beautiful chocolate brown eyes continuously streams new batches of tears.

When Baekhyun looks up at the taller with his puffy, wet eyes Chanyeol feels a weird sensation in his chest. An intense urge to hug the smaller tight and kiss his tears away strikes in his heart.

Baekhyun looks down, wiping his tears with his sweater paws. The baker has the ability to look cute in any and every situation. Chanyeol can’t decide if he should coo at the adorableness of the baker or comfort him first.

As the situation demands, Chanyeol goes with the second option. He bends to ask the smaller the reason again, only to get a shake of head as he cries even more.

“Baekhyunnie, what’s wrong? Please tell me.” It hurts seeing the smaller crying. Chanyeol feels an irresistible impulse to just do something, to stop the baker from crying, anything… he just wants to see the smaller smile again.

He sits on the couch next to the baker, holding his shoulders, Chanyeol turns Baekhyun towards him. The smaller is still looking down at his lap, trying to avoid looking at Chanyeol. “Hey? Look at me.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Please look at me.” Chanyeol pleads.

The baker’s small, beautiful eyes finally fixed themselves on the taller. Chanyeol smiles encouragingly as he nods. “Stop crying first.” The taller wipes his tears away with his thumb gently. “Tell me what happened? Are you hurt?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, again casting his eyes down.

“Did you burn something again?”

He shakes his head again, his fluffy pink hair bouncing lightly.

“Then what happened, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol softly asks.

“Sehun…” he starts, hiccupping. “He-he told me I bake b-bad cookies.” He sniffles, holding a hand on his nose as he inhales. Chanyeol looks around and finds a tissue box. He pulls some tissues and hands them to Baekhyun.

“Th-thank you” Baekhyun stammers due to his continuous crying and hiccups.

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling sweetly at the smaller. “No Baekhyun, you make the most delicious cookies I’ve ever eaten.”

The smaller shakes his head again as a few tears roll down his cheeks. “You’re lying.”

“No, I swear. Trust me.” Chanyeol leans down to look in the smaller’s eyes who was still staring in his lap.

Baekhyun peers up at the taller when Chanyeol lifts his face up, inspecting his handsome smile. Chanyeol’s silver hairs are pushed back, a dimple demands it’s presence to be noticed cutely on his cheek as he smiles at Baekhyun. Baekhyun gazes down on his outfit. He is wearing a white button up shirt with black trousers. The shirt hugging his toned body perfectly. The tall man is really perfect in all ways. He has a job, a handsome face, a cute smile and a soft heart.

It strikes a chord and Baekhyun remembers what Sehun said earlier.

_He is too handsome to like you._

Baekhyun breaks into loud wailing again. He cries and cries hard as he realizes someone like Chanyeol will never be his. The taller really is too attractive.

Chanyeol panics when the gorgeous baker starts weeping again. “Baekhyun, what- what happened?”

The smaller wipes his red nose as he nods his head in no, refusing to answer Chanyeol.

Even a crying Baekhyun looks cute. His red nose and mochi cheeks make him look even more adorable.

Chanyeol shakes his head helplessly as he shifts closer to the baker. “Baekhyunnie, please don’t cry.”

Chanyeol cups his face making the smaller look straight into his eyes. “Tell me what happened?”

Baekhyun just blinks cutely at him, still sobbing.

“Baek?” Chanyeol calls his name again, softly, endearingly.

Baekhyun keeps sobbing as he whispers something quietly. Chanyeol has to lean closer to listen.

“…hun told me you’ll never like me.”

The taller’s eyes widen. _What? He’ll never like Baekhyun?_

“You’re too h-handsome and cute. You are already well settled, have a- have a good job, your own house and-” He hiccups, “...you-you probably already have a pretty girl-girlfriend. While I'm-“

“Baekhyun…”

“...just a baker who is still learning and I know…” The smaller wipes his tears harshly. “I just kn-know you’ll never li-like me back. Sehun said after eating my-”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol tries to stop Baekhyun’s rambling but the smaller continues.

“…horrible cookies, you’ll… you’ll never even look at me. And I know he said ri-right because-” The baker’s chest heaves as his lips trembles. “I’m not even good looking… and- and you deserve someone better and …”

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun immediately pauses when Chanyeol calls his name in a reprimanding tone, peering through his tears at Chanyeol. He definitely looks even uglier crying like a baby and his crush saw him, saw his ugly ass crying stupidly.

Fat tears roll down his mochi cheeks as he sobs noiselessly. Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to laugh on his face, tell him how dumb he is and leave him alone crying.

He expected all of this but he didn’t expect the taller to lean forward and place a peck on his lips tenderly.

Something short circuits in Baekhyun’s brain. 

_What just happened?_

Baekhyun blinks confusedly as the taller man leans backwards. Chanyeol breaks into a hearty laugh at his bemused expression. 

He gently cups Baekhyun’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re a stupid over thinker.” He leans again, placing his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Because I've been in love with you since the very first day, I saw you.”

A tear rolls down Baekhyun’s right eye which Chanyeol catches with his thumb and wipes it tenderly. “When I saw you with your pretty pink hairs and crescent smile for the first time, I lost my heart. At that exact moment.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but Chanyeol shakes his head. “Let me complete.” He smiles gently at the baker. “I’m not saying this to make you stop crying or anything. I’m not confused about my feelings for you either because I’ve thought about all this thousands of times already.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath in before continuing. “You’re the most beautiful and adorable person that I’ve met in my whole life, Baekhyun. The way my heart beats loudly in my chest whenever you smile at me is not just an infatuation. It’s a lot more than this and I’m willing to explore that world. The world of nervousness and shy smiles, anticipation and love. The world of you, me and us. The world where no stupid Sehun exists to make you cry.”

Baekhyun breaks into giggles as his eyes turn into those tiny crescents that Chanyeol has grown to love a lot. He nods. “Really?”

Chanyeol nods. “Really.”

“Then I’ll kick his ass when he’ll come back.”

The taller refuses, shaking his head. “Just tell me who this guy is and I’ll do that for you, for us.” He smiles, wiping another tear.

“You guys literally confessed because of me and I’m the bad guy here.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun turn their heads to look at the door from where the voice came, foreheads still pressed together.

The same tall man is standing there whom Chanyeol saw last time. His eyes are small, eyebrows thick, nose sharp and lips plump. He is too handsome to be around Baekhyun. Chanyeol concludes.

“You made him cry.” Chanyeol accuses, leaning away but still holding Baekhyun close.

The handsome man shrugs nonchalantly . “Well… your cookie tradition drama was so annoying to be honest. You both just confessed, now go and fuck and-”

“Yah!” Baekhyun interrupts, blush painting his cheeks and ears red.

“…end all these cheesy things. Ugh…” Sehun makes a vomiting face. “I can’t handle this much cuteness.”

Baekhyun pouts as he looks away. Chanyeol kisses the pout away, chuckling. _God, he was waiting to kiss the baker for a long time and now he’s already addicted._

“Eww… get a room.”

“This is my house.” The smaller glares. _When will the tall idiot understand it is time to leave the couple alone?_

Sehun rolls his eyes as he accuses Chanyeol for stealing his friend. He also declares the couple as boyfriends, making both of them go red in the face. 

After stealing the cookies Baekhyun made for Chanyeol, Sehun walks out of the house but not before congratulating the couple for finally confessing. Baekhyun giggles shyly while Chanyeol extends his hand when Sehun asks for a formal handshake.

Sehun leans closer to Chanyeol to whisper in his ear, still holding his palm in a handshake. “If you hurt him or made him cry I swear, police won’t be able to find the pieces of your body.”

Chanyeol’s eyes get comically wider as Sehun gives him a smile and pats his shoulder before finally leaving them alone.

Baekhyun closes the door when Sehun leaves, shyly glancing at the taller as an awkward silence ensues.

_What are they supposed to do now?_

The taller walks towards the shorter as he stands there, leaning on the closed door.

Baekhyun takes his lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it. A habit of his whenever he is nervous or around Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gently tugs the lip free with his thumb. “Don’t do that. It makes me wanna kiss you.” Whispering, he leans closer, pressing their foreheads together again, breath fanning over the smaller’s face.

He really likes the feeling of Baekhyun being closer to him. It gives him a weird sensation. It’s so calming yet at the same time makes him feel like his heart will just burst because of the overwhelming feelings. 

His heart skips a beat when Baekhyun finally blesses him with his crescent eye smile, whispering bashfully. “No one stopped you.”

Chanyeol’s face splits into a big, wide grin which definitely looks ugly, but he doesn’t give the baker any time to see it. He simply presses his lips against the smaller’s.

The kiss is chaste at the start, with just their lips touching each other innocently but then Baekhyun let out a satisfied sigh and Chanyeol can’t help but want to make it anything but innocent. He slowly starts moving his lips, careful to let Baekhyun adjust first.

But the baker was more eager than Chanyeol thought as he started biting the taller’s lower lips gently, making Chanyeol moan. _How the fuck he knows to kiss so well._

It soon turns into a competition of who kisses the best? And Chanyeol is a competitive man. He lets the smaller have his time, let him kiss as much as he want, in any way he want and when Baekhyun leans away to catch his breath, he lunges forward taking the charge of kiss as he devours the baker’s lips, pouring all his feelings and love into the kiss.

As he kissed the adorable baker, Chanyeol concludes something.

_Baekhyun sure bakes the tastiest cookies but they will never taste as delicious as his lips._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> I really love to discuss my favorite scenes, lines whenever I read fics. So if there is anything you like in this work or would like to discuss or anything... come to the comment section Bestie... let's talk. ♥


End file.
